


i'm a mom

by heybinnie



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 20:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11653920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heybinnie/pseuds/heybinnie
Summary: bin goes out for a jog. he comes back as a mom.alternatively, binnie vs ducklings!





	i'm a mom

he was just minding his own business. really, bin was just _minding his own business_ , taking a jog around the neighbourhood on their off day, enjoying the cool morning air, the familiarity of the streets, the music blasting from his earpiece—

—when he turns around a corner and out hops some ten ducklings from a bush.

he almost trips in surprise, blurting out an incredulous laugh. he pulls out one earpiece bud and crouches down, cooing at the tiny little babies huddled together by the road.

“hey,” he says, smiling. “where’s your mom?”

ten pairs of eyes stare right back.

“are you lost?”

there’s a teeny weeny quack. bin kind of wants to die at how _cute_ they are.

“aw, man, but how—”

he’s cut off by his phone ringing, and it’s jinjin, telling him to come back soon to go head off for practice. so bin tucks his phone into his pocket and smiles at the ducklings one more time.

“sorry, buddies, gotta run,” he says, straightening up. “hope you find your mommy soon, though.”

but the moment he moves to step around them, the ducklings start waddling towards him, right up to his feet.

“hey,” binnie laughs, taking a step back. “you wanna follow me home?”

which was a _joke_ , god dammit, _he meant it as a joke_ but the ducklings look like they understood just what he said because they gather up around his feet again, and bin suddenly _knows_.

“oh,” he breathes, dread filling his chest. he turns to walk away, feeling guilt stab him in the chest, and about four feet down the street he turns to look and the ducklings are _right there_ , waddling up to him once more.

and it’s cute, it’s so _cute_ he wants to curl up on the street and cry a little, but he can’t bring them home or his manager will kill him–

a duckling wanders up to rub his head on bin’s shoe.

“oh no,” he mutters. “ohhhh my _god_.”

he takes another slow step back, looking over his shoulder at the direction of the dorm, and looks down to see they’re practically on his feet. bin has a crisis right then and there. he doesnt know what to do, god, he cant leave these babies here alone but he cant bring them home either, but they’re so– they’re so–

“quack!”

“shush,” he says, pointing at whoever quacked. “you don’t say a _word_ —”

“quack quack!”

“no, i can’t— i’m not gonna—”

“quack?”

“because my boss will kill me!”

“quack quack quack—”

they start to climb up onto his feet, tiny balls of golden fur swarming around his ankles.

bin kind of wants to die. he takes a deep breath, and closes his eyes.

* * *

"what do you think happened?” sanha chirps, walking down the street with rocky.

rocky shrugs. “maybe he sprained his ankle but was too embarrassed to say it.”

“oh, that’s lame.”

so off they go, looking for one binnie-hyung, wandering towards the spot he told them to go to—

—and stop dead in their tracks when they turn the corner.

because there, sitting on the asphalt in front of a bush with ten ducklings around his feet, is their moonbin, big, scary, broad-shouldered moonbin, looking torn between being exasperated and wanting to hug all those ducklings and cry.

bin looks up from the few babies in his lap, eyes wide and lost and shaking, and—

“…i’m not ready to have kids.”

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by that video about the guy with the ducklings hahaha
> 
> hit me up on [tumblr!](http://www.heybinnie.tumblr.com)


End file.
